Croisé Chassé
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS SxS. Réponse au cadeau de Sakionelle, "Chassé-Croisé". Le temps a passé et c'est à Shaolan de se déclarer, encore...


CROISé – CHASSé

**CROISé – CHASSé**

**Voici un mini OS qui date d'un bon moment maintenant. Je l'avais écris en réponse à un OS que m'avait offert **_**Sakionelle « Chassé-Croisé »**_**, que je vous conseille de lire vivement. Cet OS est donc une sorte de suite... qui n'a pas une fin heureuse non plus, mais après un petit coup de nostalgie, j'ai décidé de le réécrire afin de corriger les horribles fautes d'orthographe et de remanier ma fin, qui était loin d'être explicite et très confuse par rapport à ce que j'avais voulu exprimer.**

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Bisous !**

**Kyara.**

Nous étions au lycée.

Jeunes donc. Je ne vais pas dire _insoucients_, je ne vais pas dire _stupides, _car ce serait se voiler la face que de tout reposer sur le compte de notre jeunesse. Nous étions _salauds_, c'est le mot.

Car à seize ans, il y a suffisemment de maturité dans nos têtes pour pouvoir s'empêcher de se tordre de rire à s'en péter la gueule quand quelqu'un se déclare à vous. Quand on vous dit « je t'aime », si vous ne partagez pas ces sentiments, vous prenez un air gêné, vous balbutiez, vous vous excusez, au pire vous êtes indifférent. Mais ce qu'on s'est fait nous deux, c'était horrible.

Aujourd'hui, les années ont passé et j'ai grandi.

Je te recroise souvent sur ce banc, dans ce parc si spécial à mes yeux. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où nous nous sommes déclarés chacun à notre tour, mais ce n'est pas l'important. C'est un autre banc, un autre temps. J'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis re-tombé amoureux de toi. C'est dingue quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

D'abord ce fut moi, je t'ai dit « je t'aime ». Puis je t'ai oubliée. Ensuite ce fut toi, tu m'as dit « je t'aime » puis tu m'as oublié. Et désormais, c'est moi à nouveau, comme si je recommencais une boucle temporelle. Je sais que tu ne partages plus mes sentiments, que c'est fini pour toi. Mais peut-être qu'un jour... tu m'aimeras de nouveau ? J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas oubliée d'ici-là, car sinon nous ne serons jamais rien d'autre que des chassés-croisés.

Tu es là assise sur ce banc, ton ordinateur portable posé délicatement sur tes genoux, un chapeau trônant sur tes longs cheveux miel et une paire de lunettes de soleil cache tes beaux yeux verts.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, ce que tu es devenue depuis le lycée, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pianotes sur ce clavier mais ça m'importe peu, tout ça. Je sais juste que depuis que je t'ai recroisée dans ce parc, mon coeur a chaviré. Je faisais mon jogging quotidien, caché sous ma casquette et ma peau désormais hâlée que tu ne reconnaîtrais pas.

Et nos regards se sont croisés, accrochés. J'ai cru que tu m'avais reconnu mais tu as feinds l'indifférence et tu as baissé les yeux pour retourner à ton travail. Au fond, je ne sais pas si tu as compris qui j'étais ou non. En tout cas, tu ne m'aimes plus c'est certain.

Alors j'approche serein.

Car si je sais que mon « je t'aime » n'est pas partagé, tu ne te moqueras plus de moi.

Je m'asseois à tes côtés et tu soupires.

C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, et tu dois te dire que je viens la gâcher à remuer le passé. Tu dois penser que je vais encore me foutre de ta gueule.

-Sakura... tu n'as pas changé, je souffle doucement, les yeux rivés vers les nuages.

Tu lèves tes lunettes et me dévisage avec un sourire moqueur.

-Toi non plus Shaolan.

C'est une façon d'exprimer ce que nous ressentons. Dire exactement le contraire de nos sentiments. Nous avons changé, profondément, sinon je ne serais pas assis sur ce banc à lui faire la cosette, balayant tous nos différents d'enfants immatures.

Au bout d'un moment j'ose enfin dire :

-Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Je regrette que tes lunettes noires cachent à nouveau tes belles emeuraudes, car je ne peux pas voir ta réaction. Tu restes impassible, si ce n'est ton léger tremblement dans la voix.

-Je... je suis avec quelqu'un, réponds-tu.

Je hôche la tête en signe d'accord et, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je dépose un léger baiser sur le coin de tes lèvres. C'est à peine si je les frôle, comme un adieu. Tu frissones à ce contact. Peut-être que ce sera l'élement déclencheur, peut-être que ma déclaration t'a fait l'effet d'une bombe et que d'ici trois mois d'intenses réflexions, tu plieras bagages et quitteras ton homme pour me rattraper.

Seulement, d'ici là, je ne t'aimerai peut-être plus.

Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il y a tant de « peut-être », tant d'hésitations qui font que la vie n'est jamais une ligne parfaite et continue sur laquelle je peux marcher sans me sentir en déséquilibre permanent.

Je m'en vais, les mains dans les poches, avec l'étrange pensée que je t'ai croisée et que tu m'as chassé.

**Fin**

**J'avais prévu de terminer sur cette phrase : « Et dans l'air, je sens presque un parfum opressant de destinée. » Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, ne voulant pas inclure une idée de destin dans cet OS. Je voulais laisser une fin totalement ouverte... après tout, ils ne sont pas obligés d'être des chassés-croisés toute leur vie.**

**J'espère que ma petite histoire vous aura suffisemment plu pour laisser une p'tite review.**

**Bye.**


End file.
